As a result of the diagnostic techniques that are becoming evermore specific and also of the examinations that are carried out at different locations because of this, it is becoming evermore frequently necessary to provide a multiplicity of items of diagnostic information from various locations to a multiplicity of diagnosis and treatment professionals. In principle, this was until now carried out by writing down findings in written-text form, with the respective treating medical practitioner having to read all ultimately irrelevant and relevant findings and to order them according to importance, and finally having to draw their own diagnostic and/or therapeutic conclusions from the collection of available external and their own information. An improvement in respect of the coordination of such quantities of information was achieved by modern telecommunications devices. Using these devices, information can now be exchanged without great time delay, with, for example, even complete CT renderings, provided with findings where necessary, being exchanged.
Known is the practice of labeling the findings, the probability thereof as well, where necessary, or other characteristics of lesions by using written markings (e.g. “flags” with reference lines to the examined position or lesion) when rendering three-dimensional vessel structures, more particularly when rendering coronary vessels, on the basis of CT or CTA recordings at positions that were examined by a medical practitioner or at positions that were assessed by an automated findings system.